


King & Lionheart

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adorable t'challa is adorable, fluffy fluff, mention of anxiety, suggestive themes near end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story for the ages</p>
<p>Based on "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & Lionheart

Why would a linguistics major need to study biology?!

You were fuming as you looked at your course schedule one last time before huffing and stuffing it into your backpack. You were supposed to be studying semantics, syntax, and phonology! For crying out loud, you were enthralled by communication, the makeup of language, the psychology behind it, and cultural influences - so how in the hell was an introductory biology course supposed to interest you?

Whatever.

You sat in the lecture hall on the first day of class, preparing to go over the syllabus and highlight everything of importance (alright, maybe you were going to go on Tumblr). You were minding your own business as the class filled up, and you soon noticed an extremely attractive man walking in your direction. _Okay, Y/N, don’t freak out. Not a big deal. Right? He’s just good looking. He probably won’t even sit by you. Don’t worry. It’s fine. Just don’t look. DON’T FUCKING LOOK, Y/N, COME ON._

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?”

_Oh god. How is his voice so perfect? And his accent?!_

“Um, no.” You smiled softly at him, somewhat successfully concealing your nervousness. He sat down in the seat next to yours, not-so-discreetly looking at you multiple times as he got settled.

“May I ask what your name is, _ubuhle_?”

“Y/N.” You smiled and put out your hand for him to shake. He took it in his and maintained eye contact with you as he brought it to his lips.

“My name is T’Challa. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

You smiled, your cheeks now tinged with blush. “Likewise.”

Just then, the professor walked in and immediately started on a monologue. “Alright, students, let’s just dive in. This lecture is in conjunction with a lab, and you’ll need a partner. I suggest you find one immediately. Now, as far as the syllabus goes - it’s your lifeline in this class. You’ll have a number of projects to complete, in addition to lab reports and a research paper. Get everything in on time, follow the guidelines, don’t be an idiot, and we should get along just fine. Are we clear? Good, now…”

You were distracted by T’Challa passing you a note. Giving him a bemused glance, you unfolded the paper to see “Lab Partners? :)” written in a mostly legible scrawl. Smirking, you picked up a pen to write “yes” before you passed it back to him. He could hardly keep the smirk off his face for the rest of class.

After a semester as lab partners, you and T’Challa were best friends. You felt there was something more between you, but once you found out he was Prince of Wakanda (a secret he entrusted with you and you only) you decided not to take action. What if he was betrothed or something? That still happened with royals, right? You continued to work well as a team throughout your educational careers, and when it came time to find a job, T’Challa asked you to join him in working for the royal family in Wakanda, an offer you graciously accepted.

 

_**Taking over this town they should worry,** _

_**But these problems aside I think I taught you well.** _

_**That we won’t run, and we won’t run, and we won’t run.** _

 

“You asked to see me, your majesty?” You stepped inside the king’s office cautiously, wondering what business he could possibly have with you.

“Yes, my dear, come in and sit.” You did as told, your anxiety lessening slightly at T’Chaka’s welcoming tone. “You are well, I trust?”

“Of course, my king. I hope you are in good health as well.”

“I am, Y/N, I am. Now, about why I asked you here. I am grateful to you for being a confidant and friend to my son. He has found much joy in you.”

“Just as I have found much happiness in him.”

T’Chaka smiled warmly at you. “I know T’Challa thinks I am unaware of this, Y/N, but I know about your secret relationship. Now, now,” he waved his hand, trying to placate you, “I don’t disapprove, so do not be anxious.”

“You… don’t, your majesty?”

“No, my dear; quite the opposite actually. I couldn’t be happier. But if I know my son, he fears he will not be able to make you a part of his life in the future. In the past, the matter of your non-royal, non-wakandan blood would mean that you would not be able to remain together. However, times have changed, and the people are aware of you and what you have done for the royal family. I’m sure they would have no issue with you becoming Queen of Wakanda when the time comes.”

Your jaw dropped at his words. “My king… I could never… I’m not worthy of such an honor!”

“No. Listen to my words carefully, Y/N. You are dignified, humble, you have the best interests of humanity at heart, and most importantly, you are devoted. T’Challa loves you. There would not be a better queen. You are worthy in my eyes. You have the heart of a lion. Trust in me.”

 

**_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_ **

**_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._ **

**_And they won’t wait, and they won’t wait, and they won’t wait._ **

**_We’re here to stay, we’re here to stay, we’re here to stay._ **

 

“Everybody get down!” T’Challa screamed, lunging to save his father. The blast hit T’Chaka before he could get to him. As his father lay there, T’Challa grasped his hand and deflated at his father’s injuries.

“T’Challa, my son…”

“Tata, don’t speak, don’t-” he choked. “You’ll make the bleeding worse.”

“No… I am going to die. You must know… what I” - _cough_ \- “think. I need you to be happy, my son… I hope I have taught you everything you need to know to rule our country. But one more thing… about the one who will rule your heart.”

Tears rolled down T’Challa’s cheeks as he clutched harder at his father’s hand. “What is it, tata?”

“You must understand… I want you to be happy. The one you chose to spend your life with must be wise, caring, she must balance you out. She must push you, and at the same time she must calm you. I should have told you this before. You already have someone like that. Take Y/N as your wife and queen. It does not matter that she does not have royal blood… Do not run. Do not be afraid. I love you, my-”

T’Challa bowed his head as he watched the light leave his father’s eyes.

 

**_Howling ghosts – they reappear_ **

**_In mountains that are stacked with fear_ **

**_But you’re a king and I’m a lionheart._ **

**_A lionheart._ **

 

You walked into the secret lab on Panther Island, worried as to why T’Challa had summoned you here after so long without contact. One of the Dora Milaje directed you into a room and you were surprised to see none other than Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

“Ma’am,” the captain nodded at you.

You brought your gaze to meet T’Challa’s. “I see you’re back.”

“Yes… My apologies for going so long without contact, Y/N.”

“Are you alright?” He knew what you were referring to.

He looked unsure of what to say before he gave you a knowing look and said, “We can talk later.”

You nodded, bringing your attention back to the guests. “Why did you ask me to come?”

“Mr. Barnes will be seeking refuge here, as will Captain Rogers. Their presence here will be top secret, but I wanted you to be aware. You and I will be the only ones with knowledge of their taking refuge in Wakanda.” T’Challa looked at you solemnly as he brought you up to speed.

“I can assure you both, you will be safe here. When the King offers you the protection of Wakanda and the Panther, he will uphold his promise. Of course, I’ll do everything I can to assist as well.”

You and T’Challa left the soldiers to say goodbye and headed back to the palace. When you reached T’Challa’s rooms, he drew you into his embrace and inhaled deeply.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about my father,” he spoke softly, his voice muffled by your skin.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you drew in a sharp breath. “Yes, I was told immediately. I’m so sorry, Challa, I know how much he meant to you.” You felt him trembling against you as he shook with silent sobs, and you held onto him tightly, rubbing his back as he cried.

“With everything that has happened since then… While I tried to seek vengeance… I haven’t had the time to process everything. Y/N I… I am the king. I lost my father.”

You simply held him as he drained himself of tears. At some point, you found yourselves sitting on the edge of his bed, and eventually you were positioned with his head in your lap as he drifted to sleep. You crooned soft reassurances to him as his eyes closed.

“You will be a strong king… I’ll stay by your side… Your father was very proud of you…”

 

**_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_ **

**_Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._ **

**_Though far away, though far away, though far away_ **

**_We’re still the same, we’re still the same, we’re still the same._ **

 

T’Challa stood on the balcony of your quarters, overlooking the African jungle and waterfall outside the palace, lost in thought. Quietly, you stood behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your cheek on the bare skin between his shoulder blades. You felt him sigh deeply before he turned to draw you into his arms.

“Are you alright, my king?”

“With you at my side, I will always be alright.” He smiled weakly at you.

“What’s on your mind, Challa?”

“Something my father said… a long time ago.”

“What was it?”

“On the day he died, the day of the attack… the last thing he said was, ‘Do not run. Do not be afraid.’”

“Good advice for a king, is it not?”

“Yes, though I believe he meant for it to apply to more areas of my life than that. Y/N… you’ve stood by my side for all these years. Especially since losing my father… You have to know, he told me what he thought my queen should be, and you embody every aspect. He believed you were my soulmate, and though it’s taken me far too long to ask you this… Y/N, would you do me the honor of being both my wife and queen?”

Your heart soared as tears filled your eyes. When you had met T’Challa in your Biology course freshman year of college, you had no idea this was where you would end up. Hell, you thought you’d end up as a language teacher, and now you were assisting the King of Wakanda with diplomatic tasks as well as living with him. Emotions overwhelmed you and you spoke a simple response before launching yourself into T’Challa’s embrace.

“Yes.”

 

_**Howling ghosts – they reappear** _

_**In mountains that are stacked with fear** _

_**But you’re a king and I’m a lionheart.** _

_**And in the sea that’s painted black,** _

_**Creatures lurk below the deck** _

_**But you’re a king and I’m a lionheart.** _

 

Your chest constricted as you allowed yourself to be put into a simple yet beautiful white gown. It was backless with lace designs on the front and sides of the bodice, and flowed to the floor. Your hair and makeup were done simply, with a band of small flowers placed on your head Before you knew it you were being lead to a small garden near the palace where you would marry your best friend.

Few people were in attendance - only your closest family and friends. Both you and T’Challa wanted to keep the ceremony private as you were about to start living a very public life. As you neared the entrance of the garden, you took a moment to appreciate the thick trees around the venue which were decorated with lights and white fabric, as well as the flowers surrounding you which were unique to the jungles of Wakanda.

Trying to take a deep breath, you considered what this commitment signified before walking toward the love of your life. Not only were you marrying the King of Wakanda, you were becoming the Queen. Could you handle the responsibility? The pressure? The judgement? The thoughts became too much as your breathing became shallow and your heartbeat accelerated.

Without you realizing, it was time for you to walk down the aisle, but you were frozen where you stood. As T’Challa turned to look for you, he caught sight of your figure waiting at the edge of the garden with your arms wrapped around yourself as you hunched over. Immediately, he was headed toward you, and within seconds you were wrapped in his arms.

“ _Sithandwa sam_ , what is the matter?”

You drew in a shuddering breath, finally able to control yourself in his presence. “I can’t be queen, T’Challa. I love you, but I… I don’t think I can do it.”

“I love you, Y/N. I love you, and I will never leave you. I believe in you. My father believed in you. The entirety of Wakanda is on your side. You are already the queen of my heart… be the queen of my nation.” His perfectly accented voice soothed and convinced you.

You breathed deeply and smiled at him. “Alright… let’s get married, my love.”

 

**_And as the world comes to an end_ **

**_I’ll be here to hold your hand_ **

**_‘Cause you’re my king and I’m your lionheart._ **

**_A lionheart._ **

 

Four years into your reign, Wakanda fell victim to a biological attack. A strain of botulinum toxin was released in Central Wakanda, affecting thousands. Thanks to Wakanda’s advancements in medicine (among countless other areas) and its efficiency in dealing with the problem, many lives were saved. The world was in awe that anyone would dare to attack the admirable and progressive Kingdom of Wakanda, and rightfully so. T’Challa was now leading a search for the culprits while you continued to handle the diplomatic matters.

So much had happened since you joined T’Challa in ruling the country. You of course had witnessed much of what went into running such a magnificent nation, though you never expected the diplomacy and regalness to be so exhausting.

After the initial discovery of the outbreak, medicine was immediately distributed. You had visited some the more severely affected people in the hospital once they had been deemed safe. You had also delivered a message to the Wakandan people detailing what had happened, and stating that everyone was safe but an investigation was being conducted, and the culprit was to be apprehended soon.

A couple days after the attack, T’Challa and the Dora Milaje returned, culprit in tow. There were three perpetrators in total, and a trial was to be conducted. As soon as possible, you and T’Challa made your way to your private rooms.

“To think these people have such radical beliefs which would cause them to think releasing a biological weapon was a _good_ thing… I have such trouble comprehending something so inherently wrong.”

“I agree with you, _uthando lwam_. I am enraged about the deaths… and the fact that someone thought they could hurt my people…”

“But they will pay for their actions.”

He sighed. “They most certainly will.”

Climbing into bed, you wondered aloud. “There is such evil in the world… I would not choose to face it with anyone else.”

T’Challa pulled you closer to him and smiled. “I could not have chosen a better companion. Someone with such a courageous soul… and the heart of a lion.”

“Mmm, and my lover has the heart of a panther… and a soul that is indescribably wonderful.”

“Come here, already, you’re a terrible flirt,” he winked and pressed his lips to yours passionately. Your schedules had been incredibly full for the last months, especially with the attack on Central Wakanda taking up every waking moment and more for the last four days. When you pulled away for a breath, he got a sudden suggestive and positively erotic look in his eye. “You know, _impungutye_ , we have been neglecting what I would call our most important duty as king and queen…”

“And what would that be, my king?”

“Well, you are aware of the fact that we must produce an heir… preferably many,” he winked at you as he began placing kisses on your neck and jawline.

“You are terrible. You’re lucky I love you.” You quickly rolled so that you were straddling T’Challa at the waist. “We had better get to work,” you smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

 

_**Howling ghosts – they reappear** _

_**In mountains that are stacked with fear** _

_**But you’re a king and I’m a lionheart.** _

_**And in the sea that’s painted black,** _

_**Creatures lurk below the deck** _

_**But you’re a king and I’m a lionheart.** _

_**A lionheart.** _

 


End file.
